List of Bosses
Bosses are common encounters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. Heartless Pureblood File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:Darkside.png|'Darkside' File:DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' File:Possessor(boss).png|'Possessor' File:ThresholderScan.png|'Thresholder' File:Shadow_Stalker.PNG|'Shadow Stalker' File:Dark Thorn.PNG|'Dark Thorn' Emblem File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' File:Red Armor render.png|'Red Armor' File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:Opposite Armor Render.PNG|'Opposite Armor' File:Trickmaster.PNG |'Trickmaster' File:Crimson_Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' File:Stealth Sneak.png|'Stealth Sneak' File:Sneak Army.png|'Sneak Army' File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Pot_Centipede.png|'Pot Centipede' File:Behemoth Better Quality.jpg|'Behemoth' File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' File:Arch Behemoth.png|'Arc Behemoth' File:Phantom.png|'Phantom' File:Kurt_Zisa.jpg|'Kurt Zisa' File:Xehanort Heartless.jpg|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' File:WorldofChaos.png|'World of Chaos' File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' File:VolcanicLord.png|'Volcanic Lord' File:BlizzardLord-khii.png|'Blizzard Lord' File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:AntlionRender.png|'Antlion' File:Infernal Engine.png|'Infernal Engine' File:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' File:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Nobodies Regular Image:Twilight Thorn.png|'Twilight Thorn' Organization XIII Image:Xemnas Days.png|'Xemnas' Image:Xigbar Days.png|'Xigbar' Image:Xaldin Days.png|'Xaldin' Image:Vexen Days.png|'Vexen' Image:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|'Lexaeus' Image:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion' Image:Saïx Days.png|'Saïx' Image:Axel Days 2.png|'Axel' Image:Demyx Days Art.png|'Demyx' Image:Luxord Days.png|'Luxord' Image:Marluxia Days.png|'Marluxia' Image:Larxene Days.png|'Larxene' Image:Roxas.jpg|'Roxas' File:Xion Keyblade Days.png|'Xion' Others Image:Anti-Saïx.PNG|'Anti-Saïx' File:Marluxia Second Form.jpg|'Marluxia (Second Form)' File:Marluxia Angelic.png|'Marluxia (Third Form)' Image:Xion Armor 1.png|'Xion 1st Form' Image:Xion Armor 2.png|'Xion 2nd Form' Image:Xion Armor 3.png|'Xion 3rd Form' Image:Xion Armor 4.png|'Xion Final Form' Unversed File:Wheel_Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Carriage' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Prisoner' (1st Form) File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Prisoner' (2nd Form) File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Prisoner' (3rd Form) File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Prisoner' (4th Form) File:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas's Sentiment' Disney Bosses File:Pete.png|'Pete' File:PeteTR.jpg|'Pete of the Past' File:Magic Mirror.png|'Magic Mirror' File:ChernabogRender.png|'Chernabog' File:Lucifer.png|'Lucifer' File:Queen of Hearts.jpg|'Queen of Hearts' File:Card of Hearts.jpg|'Card of Hearts' File:Card of Spades.jpg|'Card of Spades' File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' File:Maleficent.png|'Maleficent' File:Dragon Maleficent.jpg|'Dragon Maleficent' File:Sark.png|'Sark' File:MCP.png|'Master Control Program' Image:UrsulaKHII.jpg|'Ursula' Image:Flotsam.jpg|'Flotsam' Image:Jetsam.jpg|'Jetsam' Image:Shark.jpg|'Glut' Image:Beast.png|'Beast' File:Genie.png|'Genie' File:JafarKH2.png|'Jafar' File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' File:Iago.png|'Iago' File:Cave Guardian.png|'Cave of Wonders Guardian' File:OogieBoogie.png|'Oogie Boogie' File:Lock.jpg|'Lock' File:Shock.jpg|'Shock' File:Barrel.jpg|'Barrel' File:Oogies Manor.jpg|'Oogie's Manor' File:Scar.jpg|'Scar' File:ShenBanEd.png|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' File:Scar's Ghost.png|'Scar's Ghost' File:Hercules.png|'Hercules' Image:Hades BBS.png|'Hades' Image:Cerberus.jpg|'Cerberus' Image:Hydra.png|'Hydra' Image:Rock Titan.png|'Rock Titan' File:Ice Titan.jpg|'Ice Titan' File:Hydros BBS.png|'Ice Colossus' File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu' File:ClaytonKH.jpg|'Clayton' File:Sabor.jpg|'Sabor' File:Gantu.png|'Gantu' File:Experiment221.png|'Experiment 221' File:Captain Barbossa.jpg|'Captain Barbossa' Final Fantasy Bosses File:CloudKH2LowerBoxbetterquality.png|'Cloud' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II File:KH2Squall.jpg|'Leon' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II File:Seifer0.jpg|'Seifer'- Kingdom Hearts II File:Kh2-sephiroth2.jpg| Sephiroth - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II File:KH2-Setzer.jpg| Setzer - Kingdom Hearts II File:TSW.PNG| Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka - Kingdom Hearts File:TifaCG.jpg| Tifa - Kingdom Hearts File:Vivkh2.jpg| Vivi - Kingdom Hearts II File:Kh2-yuffie.jpg| Yuffie - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II File:Zack BBS Edit.png| Zack - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Bosses File:Anti-Riku2.png| Anti-Riku - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days File:AquaCG2.png| Aqua - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Braig.png| Braig - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Experiment.png| The Experiment - Kingdom Hearts II File:Hayner.jpg| Hayner - Kingdom Hearts II File:HostileProgram.png| Hostile Program - Kingdom Hearts II File:The "New Unknown".png| Jiminy's Journal - Kingdom Hearts coded File:Terra-Armor.jpg| Lingering Sentiment - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix File:Master Eraqus.png| Master Eraqus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep File:Master Xehanort.png| Master Xehanort - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:KHRikuCG.jpg| Riku - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days File:Riku Replica.png| Riku Replica - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories File:Terra BBS.png| Terra - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Ven2.png| Ventus - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Terranort & Guardian.PNG| Xehanort - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep File:Xion Keyblade Days.png| Xion - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *